A memory bus, such as a Double Data Rate (“DDR”) bus, may typically include 64 wires in parallel for communication between a dual in-line memory module (“DIMM”) and a memory controller. Computer systems that include a wireless network interface (e.g., wireless radio) often suffer from interference which originates from the memory bus. Unintentional emissions from memory buses are a significant source of broadband interference with wireless radios, creating interference in several bands that impact mobile and consumer computing devices.
Conventional methods of reducing wireless interference from memory busses rely on memory data traces being kept on internal printed circuit board routing planes to contain emissions with additional shielding material and/or absorption material being added to further reduce emissions from the memory bus. However, shielding material adds additional cost and weight to the computer system and internal-only routing requires larger board areas.